<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delete That Right Now by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851781">Delete That Right Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are out on patrol. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delete That Right Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Delete that <em> right </em>now.” </p><p>The spotted hero stared at her superhero partner with annoyance in her expression. When Ladybug was serious, she was very, <em> very </em> scary. Chat knew this from personal experience. If she had her heart set on something, she wouldn’t stop until she had the job finished.</p><p>The two were patrolling, as they did so every day of the week. Normally, they alternated days so that neither had to patrol two days in a row. However, there had been a particular nasty akuma today, and both had decided that it would be best if Ladybug joined Chat on patrol, in case anything happened. Hawk Moth was getting stronger, both knew. It was best to keep up.</p><p>After each of them taking different sides of the city to patrol, they met back up at the Eiffel Tower. Patrol was done much faster when the two of them worked together. Neither of them had wanted to go home afterwards, so the two of them were just hanging out.</p><p>They ended up in a position with his head in Ladybug’s lap, Ladybug fondly brushing his blond hair with her bluebell eyes closed. He’d admitted it had been a tiring day for him (seeing his lady helped a lot, but of course he didn’t need to mention that).</p><p>They’d remained silent for a few moments before Chat had taken out his baton, meaning to leave, but instead he opened it. And he found an app that could take pictures.</p><p>So obviously, he wanted to test it out.</p><p>Maybe using Ladybug as his test subject wasn’t the best idea. Yet she looked so cute, eyes slit shut with a content smile on her face. Her blueish-black hair was ruffled from the wind. Plus, with his head on her lap, he had a good advantage point.</p><p>And then he’d snapped the picture. At the sound, Ladybug had snapped her eyes open, and glared at him. “What was that sound?” She’d asked.</p><p>“I was, uh, testing this camera app thingy I found on my baton,” Chat had explained. Ladybug didn’t look amused.</p><p>“So you took a picture of me?”</p><p>“Uh, yes?”</p><p>Which was what led to this.</p><p>But still, he wasn’t about to give this picture up. Even if it meant getting into a serious cat fight. </p><p>“No can do, bugaboo. This will officially be my new wallpaper on my phone.” Chat broke into a big grin beside her. Ladybug rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said menacingly, her eyes narrowing to glare at him, “if you do not delete that, I will throw you off this ledge.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Chat said with a purr, though he tightening his grip on the ledge anyway. “You love me.”</p><p>“That’s debatable.”</p><p>“You wound me, my lady.” He dramatically put his clawed hand against his chest, drawing it over his heart.</p><p>Ladybug scoffed. “Delete that or you’ll have something bigger to deal with than a broken heart.”</p><p>Chat stood, a smirk on his face. “Well then,” he said, “try and catch me.” With that, Chat took out his baton and launched himself off the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>His partner in red gaped at him from afar. “You won’t be able to outrun me!” Ladybug said, quickly jumping to her feet and swinging her yoyo to catch up to him.</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Chat called back, vaulting himself from rooftop to rooftop.</p><p>That was what led to a cat-and-bug chase (or bug-and-cat chase?) across Paris. Later Ladybug and Chat Noir would laugh at the sheer stupidity of the reason behind their chase, but for now, both of them were too focused on their own goals to bother dealing with logical reasoning.</p><p>It was times like these that allowed Chat to be happy and free from his strict life at home. When he was with his lady, running around their city like crazy teenagers (when they weren’t saving Paris, of course) who had nothing better to do on Saturday nights.</p><p>It was paradise.</p><p>After numerous times of bounding over buildings in an attempt to run from Ladybug, Chat finally stopped when he was sure he’d lost her. He was near the Dupain-Cheng bakery--quickly he landed on the balcony (he hoped Marinette wouldn’t hear him from down below) and ducked, hoping his black suit would help him blend into the night.</p><p>Chat took the quiet moment to send the picture to his civilian phone number using the messaging system on his baton. He had not been joking when he’d said he’d change his wallpaper; although he did realize that if anyone saw the picture, there would be a lot of questions.</p><p>After doing so, Chat tucked his baton behind his back and scanned his surroundings. Still no sign of his spotted partner. Good.</p><p>At least, that was what he’d thought.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, a shadow crouched behind the chimney behind him, watching her partner in black with a wicked grin. She knew she’d got him.</p><p>Minutes passed as Ladybug waited for the right moment to strike. Meanwhile, Chat was frowning. Why hadn’t his lady found him yet? Usually she was good at these sorts of things. Did something happen?</p><p>Chat took out his baton and looked for the tracker that would show him where Ladybug was. His green eyes widened as he stared at the screen. He whipped his head around, frantically looking for her--</p><p>Ladybug leapt, landing squarely on top of him. He struggled in her grasp, trying to leap up, but Ladybug quickly pinned him to the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist and using one hand to hold both his hands above his head. With the other she took his baton, grinning down victoriously at him.</p><p>“Well well, take a look at the naughty kitty I’ve caught.”</p><p>Chat let out a laugh, hoping she wouldn’t see the blush that was tinting his cheeks at her proximity. “Why my lady, if you wanted me in this position, all you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“In your dreams,” she scoffed.</p><p>“So bugaboo, are you going to delete that photo now?” Chat asked, gazing up at her.</p><p>“Hmm, depends,” Ladybug said offhandedly, scrolling through his baton with her right thumb, while using the rest of her fingers to hold it.</p><p>“Just so you know, I sent the picture to my phone, so I’ll still have it even if it’s not on there,” Chat said cheekily.</p><p>Ladybug stopped to stare at him. “You didn’t.”</p><p>He grinned. “I did.”</p><p>She let out a sigh and continued her search for the picture. When she finally found it, she inspected it, saying, “I guess it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Of course it’s not,” Chat said, with a smile so wide that Ladybug couldn’t help but smile herself.</p><p>“But you know what would be an even better wallpaper for your phone?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ladybug stepped off him and offered a hand. Chat took it and got to his feet, confused. Ladybug fiddled with something on his baton before motioning him to step beside him. Ladybug held the baton at an arm’s length, throwing an arm around him, and snapping a quick picture.</p><p>“Oh, we’re taking a selfie!” Chat wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and was pleased that she didn’t pull away. He held up a peace sign and gave his signature cat-like grin.</p><p>Ladybug snapped another picture before handing Chat’s baton back to him. “Send those pictures to me,” she said, ready to swing her yoyo to the nearest building. “Now why don’t we leave before we wake poor Marinette down there?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chat said. “After you, my lady.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled. She leaned over and gave Chat a gentle peck on the cheek before swinging away. “See you tomorrow, <em> mon chaton, </em>” she called as she swept away.</p><p>Chat Noir stood frozen on the balcony, his fingers lifting to brush the spot where Ladybug’s lips had touched him. He was burning bright red now, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Ladybug had kissed him. On the cheek. On top of that, he had a selfie with her that he would later frame and hang in his bedroom.</p><p>And that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>